Sunshine
by Beelover-sou
Summary: [Aoki] Aomine Daiki no sabe que hacer , necesita un regalo urgente, pero , no debe ser cualquier cosa. Debe ser algo especial /Pesimo Summary , lo se :c


**Sunshine**

Faltaban exactamente 2 horas, y él, ahí, sin nada aún.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido casi con desesperación todas las tiendas, realmente era un idiota.  
Tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo desde que Tetsu le dijo sobre el cumpleaños de SU novio ¿Qué acaso no era el colmo ya con eso?

La fiesta de Ryouta era en 2 horas él no tenía idea que le darle, porque realmente quería que fuera algo especial, ese sería el primer cumpleaños que pasarían juntos como pareja, y tampoco quería que su regalo fuera un poco cosa en comparación a la de sus amigos, eso jamás lo permitiría, era él el dueño de ese perro rubio modelo al que llamaba "Novio".

Chasqueo la lengua molesto y se sentó en la banca del centro comercial, junto a una fuente de agua. Quedó mirando una tienda de deporte, ¿Una pelota de básquet?, no estaría mal, pero, no. No era muy estilo de Ryouta recibir ese tipo de cosas, el rubio era un romántico sin piedad y eso lo sabía el moreno. Además que entre ambos ya tenían una. Esa "especial pelota "con la que se conocieron, la misma que cayó en la cabeza de Kise. Aomine se las arregló para llevarse la pelota de Teiko, muy romántico según él.

Siguió mirando, una tienda de "eterno san Valentine", esas de peluches, flores, chocolates y otras cosas melosas. Definitivamente, no. Si llegaba con un montón de flores, dulces o chocolates, y un peluche de oso que fuera el doble de su tamaño sería el hazme reír del lugar, bueno tal vez no , pero perdería su reputación de chico malo que no se preocupa por nadie más que por sí. Y eso era algo que no iba a hacer frente a sus amigos. Además ese detalle ya lo tenía reservado para su aniversario de un año , cuando ambos estuvieran solo y Daiki pudiera hacerle feliz al cumplir una de las fantasías del rubio de ir con una serie de detalles románticos vestido como un caballero inglés, y lo mejor es que será privado.

Suspiró realmente estaba desesperado no quería llegar con nada, y tampoco con tan poca cosa. ¡Mierda! Él era SU novio el que DEBE darle él mejor presente, él que más le sorprendiera y con él que quedara tan feliz que a la noche le entregara su cuerpo sin chistar.  
Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados por pura frustración.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, su vista choco con una tienda, estaba de cabeza, se sentó derecho para contemplarla mejor. Alzo una ceja pensando que no sería tan mala idea, entró y lo vio: El regalo perfecto, para su risueño chico.  
Sonrió y se dispuso a comprarlo, aún tenía que ir a casa abañarse y a arreglarse, y claro, "envolver" el regalo.

-

Conversaba , jugaba , comía y reía , jamás se imaginó que al llegar a su casa , lo recibirían con una fiesta sorpresa, el día había sido un total infierno en el set de modelaje , todo culpa de un cliente , aunque su equipo siempre le animaba , claramente no fue uno de sus mejores días laborales. Pero al llegar a casa todos sus problemas desaparecieron al encontrarse con sus queridos amigos y compañeros.  
Estaban casi todos sus compañeros de Kaijou, y sus queridos amigos, Kuroko que traía a N°2 en la cabeza, y por ende el as de Seirin a varios metros de su novio el chico fantasma, aún no podía superar del todo su pavor a los perros. A varios le daba risa aquella situación sobre todo a Takao, o al menos era lo que parecía, su risa era la más notoria de todas, el chico se encontraba junto a Midorima y este a su vez sujetaba un pequeño peluche de pajarito, su ítem del día.  
Cerca de la mesa de la comida Kise pudo observar al para nada discreto Murasakibara que comía sin piedad los bocadillos, y a su lado su excapitán Akashi que vigilaba al gigante de cabello lila.

Solo faltaba alguien ahí, y realmente se preguntaba dónde podría estar su moreno.

-Oye Kise, ¿Ahomine aún no ha llegado?- habló Kagami al notar como Kuroko se alejó del lugar con la maldita bestia esa y pudo acercarse al cumpleañeros.

- Uhm, no, seguro que sabía de esto?

-Sí, Tetsu le dijo miles de veces.

El rubio suspiro – Uh , tampoco contesta su teléfono- bajo la mirada algo triste y al momento siguiente la levanto algo alterado – ¡Tal vez es su forma de decir que ya no me quiere y que quiere terminar! –sus ojos de cachorrito se aguaron, poniendo muy nervioso a Taiga pero risas entre sus amigos.

-Que mal Taiga-kun , hiciste llorar a Kise-kun –dijo Kuroko apareciendo por atrás de su novio , asustándolo , no tanto por la sorpresa , ya casi se había acostumbrado a la nula presencia de su pequeña sombra, si no por el maldito perro que tenía en brazos.

-¿Como que hizo llorar a MI novio? –entre todas las risas se pudo escuchar la grave vez del moreno, que entraba al enorme salón de la casa de Kise – Te matare Bakagami! –sonó serio, aunque claramente era una broma -Soy el único que puede hacerlo llorar!

-¡Oye! ¡Ahomine! , yo no lo hice llorar, fue tú cul… -dejo de hablar/pelear cuando Kuroko toco su brazo con una sonrisa, indicando que era inútil que pelearan.

-¡Daicchi! – Dejo su lloriqueo para casi saltar sobre Aomine- Es tú culpa no aparecías y creí que me habías dejado! – metió su cabeza en el cuello del Daiki.

Suspiro resignado abrasando al rubio – Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no pienses de más, la última vez pensaste que me habían secuestrado, idiota –frunció un poco el ceño y alzo la mano para saludar a las demás personas.

-Moo, es que tardabas mucho! –Hizo un pequeño puchero sin soltar a su novio-

- Como sea, Ryo, te tengo una sorpresa –Sonrió de lado, indicando la puerta ya llevaba al patio con la cabeza. Tomo su mano y lo guio hasta la puerta, seguido de la mayoría de sus amigos, todos curiosos, pero ninguno como el cumpleañero- Debes cerrar los ojos

-Okey! – Sonrió infantil, se sentía de nuevo como un crio de 5 años que era sorprendido con cualquier cosa, llevo sus manos a sus ojos para evitarse a su mismo algún tipo de trampa -

Daiki abrió la puerta y en sus manos tenía el regalo del rubio, las sonrisas y risitas cómplices de los invitados no se hicieron esperar , por otro lado Kise al escucharlos es puso más inquieto , lo que noto Daiki porque el modelo comenzó a mover sus piernas impaciente , sonrío, su novio no tenía remedio, pero bueno , así lo quería.

-Daiicchi –dijo con un puchero alargando las "i"- Moo, quiero ver quiero ver, ¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?

-Suspiro notoriamente- Kise Ryouta, no tienes remedio, está bien puedes abrir los ojos –

Cuando abrió los ojos, no lo podía creer, frente a él estaba el cachorro de golden retriever más lindo y tierno de todo el mundo, entre las manos del moreno estaba el cachorrito de no más de 4 meses, moviendo la cola muy contento. Kise sin dudarlo lo tomo entre sus brazos y acaricio al cachorro que estaba tan contento como él, se notaba ya que le lamía la cara contento- Woo Daicchi! Es tan lindo! – sonrió, rio todo emocionado el chico rubio, ese era el perro de sus sueños, siempre quiso uno, pero por alguna razón u otra no lo tenía - ¡Gracias Daiki!-acto siguiente Kise beso a su novio totalmente contento – ¡Gracias, gracias, te amo! , ¡Gracias!

El moreno sonrió y suspiro aliviado, tenía sus dudas sobre él regalo pero al ver la enorme sonrisa de Kise, no se arrepintió de nada. Paso su mano por la cintura del chico y se pegó a la espalda de él para robarle un beso- Traje a éste pequeño para que te cuide de Bakagami y no te haga llorar de nuevo –anuncio mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de kise-

Todos al escuchar esto miraron a Kagami que ahora estaba casi al final de la habitación pegado a la pared , ahora no solo debía soportar a N°2 , sino también al cachorro del perro de la Kiseki no sedai, las risas no hicieron falta al ver al as de Seirin .

- Kise-kun, ¿Cómo le pondrás al perrito? –se acercó Kuroko con N°2 en brazos , al momento los 2 perritos comenzaron a olerse y lamerse la cara en tonos juguetones -

-Uhm – Alzó la vista mirando el techo pensando- ¡ya se! , Sunny! , por Sunshine –se rio muy alegre , en los brazos de su novio , definitivamente esta noche le agradecería a Aomine a su manera, de una forma en que ambos puedan disfrutar-

Todos contemplaron la escena , y saludaron al nuevo miembro del equipo , Sunny , un pequeño cachorro que se integraba a la panda de idiotas, raros ,anormales o simplemente Amigos de Ryouta.

Ese día fue tan genial para Ryota como para Daiki , Kise obtuvo su perro de ensueños y bueno , Aomine en la noche tuvo al rubio , sudado , gimiendo , suspirando su nombre , bajo sus brazos , definitivamente había sido un buen regalo lo del perro.

_

**Bueeeno , espero les haya gustado ,soy nueva  
es mi primera historia publicada, es la vida.  
Y definitivamente debía ser de esta pareja , a la que amo tanto **

**Ojala les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones, ¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
